


Pounded In The Butt By The Sword I Threw At A Helicopter

by orphan_account



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Inanimate Object Porn, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"TAKATORIIIIIIII!" yelled the angry assassin Aya as he hurled his katana at the helicopter flying his nemesis to safety. </p><p>But then the helicopter turned around.</p><p>"That is really impolite." said the helicopter, which Aya noticed was very handsome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pounded In The Butt By The Sword I Threw At A Helicopter

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by chuck tingle

"TAKATORIIIIIIII!" yelled the angry assassin Aya as he hurled his katana at the helicopter flying his nemesis to safety. 

But then the helicopter turned around.

"That is really impolite." said the helicopter, which Aya noticed was very handsome. "I think I should punish you for it." 

The helicopter disgorged four T-Rexes.

The first T-Rex had a huge orange wig tied on with a bandanna. The second had a pair of glasses that it tried to push up with his tiny arms. The third was a scarred albino with an eyepatch. The last T-Rex levitated some rocks.

"I foresee you becoming a gay slut for us." said the dinosaur with the glasses.

Minutes later as Aya was assulted by multiple dinosaur dicks without lube his earpiece crackled to life.

"Aya." said Omi. "Where are you? Were you caught?"

Aya said nothing. He could never admit to his teammate that he was being pounded in the butt in a gay dinosaur orgy. Aya hated dinosaurs. Takatori was a dinosaur. Dinosaurs had killed Aya's parents!

The dinosaur in the wig laughed at him. "Little did you know, but your teammates are also secretly dinosaurs and they are gay, gay for you!"

Meanwhile back in the basement of the florist shop that was secretly a gay dinosaur den of sin:

"Ken, you look different somehow. I think it’s the feathers." said Yohji.

"All I know is that when I woke up this morning my soccer ball tried to rape me and I was a dinosaur." replied the now a dinosaur florist assassin angrily. "What the hell is going on?!"

Yohji shrugged and drank a red starbucks coffee cup that came from almost a decade in the future. “You look like some sort of angry turkey to me.”

Omi rushed in. “Ken is a velociraptor. Although we have a popular idea of what the species should look like due to Jurassic Park they were generally much smaller and likely had feathers. Also if you are wondering I am a triceratops, and Yohji you seem to be some type of hadrosaurid.”

“At least my coat still fits.” said Yohji.

“That’s not important!” said Omi. “Aya is in trouble. He has not returned from the mission.”

“Oh yeah I saw him throw his sword at a helicopter.” said Ken. “But then this giant hairy guy came by and asked if I liked wine so I had to run for it…”

Omi zoned out at Ken’s story and gazed down at the tiny fluffy velociraptor. Something about those teeny googles and adorable little leather jacket turned him on so much. The way the colorful feathers rubbed against the dinosaur’s sweater cape was just so sensual.

He shook his head, the googles he would only use in one episode clanging against his scales. “We have to save Aya, without him who will write the sequel only half of us appear in?”

Youji gestured with the coffee cup which was now several months past being a relevant reference. “That’s not true, we were both in several panels.”

Ken looked at both of them, his dinosaur head tilted, just like a bird. “What the hell are you two talking about?”

Meanwhile, back with Aya:

Dinosaur dicks. Dinosaur dicks were everywhere. 

“No… I mustn’t give in to dinosaur lust!” cried Aya.

“Don’t worry I will save you!” Aya’s sword had returned from the sky! It defeated all the dinosaurs.

Suddenly Aya saw the sword in a new light. Had it always been this… sexy? Feelings he had long felt could no longer be ignored.   
When the others finally came to rescue him it was a bit of an awkward situation they walked in on, but no more awkward than the dinosaur orgy that then commenced.


End file.
